Agujeros negros de distancia
by CieloCriss
Summary: Mimi -que está casada con Koushiro- visita a Sora para convencerla de que no se divorcie de Yamato Ishida. Ahí, en la casa de su mejor amiga, se reencuentra con el padre de ésta, con quien, hace mucho tiempo, compartió un agujero negro de distancia llamado amorío. Este es un reto del Proyecto 1-8, el segundo que cumplo. Dedicado a Sybilla's song.


_Este es un fanfic del Proyecto 1-8, dedicado a __**Sybilla's Song**__, quien me permitió escribir su reto. Es un fic que involucra al padre de Sora, a Mimi y a Koushiro. Los dejo con la lectura._

* * *

**Agujeros negros de distancia**

_Por CieloCriss_

* * *

Me acosté con Haruhiko Takenouchi cuatro veces cuando era joven.

Ahora lo tengo frente a mí y veo que después de 20 años, en el rostro el tiempo le ha zurcido arrugas y le ha decolorado cientos de cabellos castaños… veo que sus ojos ya no brillan igual, y sin embargo, sus labios encogidos aún se me antojan para un beso de adiós definitivo.

No tengo vergüenza. Quizá solamente no quiero aceptar que está viejo y que yo sólo fui una chica que se acostó con el padre de su mejor amiga cuando era joven.

Tomo la taza de té y sorbo. Es una infusión de frutas que me ofreció Sora hace unos minutos. Estoy en su casa por primera vez en meses, me ha llamado hace algunas horas y decidí que debía venir a hablar con ella personalmente porque se oía mal.

La verdad, no esperaba ver al profesor Takenouchi aquí; nunca ha sido cercano a su hija, siempre han tenido un vínculo de lejos, una de esas relaciones que duran años pero nunca germinan.

No desvío la mirada al ver a Takenouchi-san porque no me abochorna haber sido su amante, ni siquiera me daría vergüenza decírselo a mi marido o a Sora; a mí hay pocas cosas que me dan pena.

Mi descaro me consume igual que los años lo consumen a él. Lo había visto a través de fotos y hoy lo veo en lo físico: se está haciendo viejo.

Cuando me ve, me saluda con una reverencia muy torpe, como si lo malgastaran los recuerdos. Ya es anciano y es de recuerdos que viven los viejos.

Dejo la taza en la mesita. Me dan ligeros retortijones, no sé si por la infusión o porque recuerdo que Haruhiko no sólo es el padre de mi amiga, sino colega de mi marido. Desde hace años trabajan en un centro de investigación, desde años sabe que me casé con Koushiro Izumi y que pretendemos tener una familia hermosa.

Me acomodo la falda de color coral. Me pregunto brevemente si el señor Takenouchi ve mi programa de cocina en la televisión, eso me excita un poco, pero más bien me inquieta.

Estamos en la sala de la familia Ishida y debo confesar que me sorprende lo desarreglado que está el lugar. De reojo veo que los juguetes de los hijos de Sora están tirados por toda la casa.

Ese hogar, que se distinguía por tener un orden impoluto, está a punto de colapsar, así como los ojos rubíes de Sora. Desde que la vi siento que va a terminar llorando tras hacerme una confesión.

—Por favor, papá— pide Sora a Haruhiko —necesito estar a solas con Mimi, espero que lo entiendas…

Takenouchi-sensei mira a su hija con calma, pero cuando deriva su mirada hacia mí no puede evitar tensarse por mi presencia. Yo descruzo las piernas; me sudan porque es verano y la piel se me pega a ese sillón de cuero color chocolate.

Le sostengo la mirada con fuerza al profesor. Me cuesta trabajo imaginármelo desnudo. Me molesta pensar que su cuerpo está lleno de pliegues, me niego a pensar en que tal vez ya no se le para.

Koushiro Izumi dice que mi mayor miedo es hacerme vieja. Ver a un ex amante convertido en anciano confirma las suposiciones de mi marido.

—Me da gusto visites a mi hija, Tachika… _perdón_, Izumi-san—, dice él, extrañamente me siento utilizada.

Se levanta y le retumba un poco la espalda. Tal vez estoy exagerando. Koushiro dice que nunca miento pero que exagero en todo. Deseé que la vejez de Haruhiko fuera una obra de mi imaginación, porque verlo caminar lento, hacia el retrato de su ex mujer, es una especie de tortura.

La señora Takenouchi está muerta. Llevaba varios años cremada. Sora me ha dicho que su padre carga con el jarrón de las cenizas de su ex mujer por todas partes. Ahí, en casa de los Ishida, lo único que hay es un altar japonés con la foto de Toshiko.

Los hijos de Sora siempre prenden incienso y ponen flores para la abuela acaecida. Mi amiga no mira demasiado el altar, su marido tampoco. Yo, en estos momentos, deseo apartar la mirada de la foto de Toshiko Takenouchi.

Siento que la imagen de esa fotografía me sigue desde que entré a la casa. La mujer había mirado con tanta intensidad el enfoque de la cámara, que parece que aún de muerta, los ojos de ella -entre rojizos y marrones- me persiguen.

Haruhiko se hinca en el altar, junta las manos y saluda a su ex mujer en su rezo silencioso. Luego se retira, arrastrando esos pies marchitos de tantas andanzas.

—Se está haciendo viejo…— no puedo evitar decir eso en voz alta. Sora levanta la cara y muestra incomprensión —me refiero a tu padre, es la primera vez que lo veo arrastrar los pies.

—Siempre lo ha hecho, es su costumbre cuando está enfadado— considera Sora.

—A mis padres no les he notado el envejecimiento, deben ser las cirugías— sincero con desfachatez.

Mi mejor amiga de la infancia se sonríe como si mis comentarios fueran chistosos. Por curioso que parezca, ella acude a mí cuando necesita charlar con una mujer, ya que los consejos de Taichi Yagami, su otro mejor amigo, terminan transformándose en un partido de fútbol o en un recuerdo de la infancia.

—Yo también voy a operarme cuando pasen algunos años. ¡Mira!, ya me están saliendo arrugas— le muestro el párpado, ella niega y bebe de su propio té.

—Te ves tan joven en realidad— resopla.

Siempre me regocijo cuando alguien admite que me veo joven, me deleito cuando dicen que soy guapa y me emociono especialmente cuando Sora me lo dice, porque sé que ella no miente. Koushiro en cambio sí miente… Haruhiko Takenouchi también.

—Perdona a mi padre, por favor— me ruega —La que siempre se metía en mi vida era mi madre, pero desde que murió, mi padre ha comenzado a fastidiarme un poco.

—Lo entiendo. Mi suegra siempre está sobre mi marido y sobre mí. Su exceso de amabilidad me agobia.

—Mi padre solamente quiere tomar un rol que no le corresponde. No se da cuenta de que es tarde para que yo sea una hija y él sea un papá responsable.

Las dos nos quedamos calladas al oír risas. Son las del hijo menor de Sora, que acaba de aparecer en la sala.

—Abuelito me llevará a jugar al parque— avisa el niño.

Mi amiga le asiente con cariño.

—Kotaro, ten mucho cuidado y no molestes al abuelito— pide y el pequeño le dice que sí con la cabeza. Es pelirrojo y de piel trigueña, como ella… si soy honesta, hace falta tener mucha imaginación para inferir que ese niño es hijo de Yamato Ishida, aunque tiene la voz y la ternura de su tío Takeru.

Escucho que la puerta se cierra. Sora toma la tetera y sirve más té. Se ve que está resentida con su padre. Al parecer a Haruhiko se le da mejor ser abuelo que ser papá. También se le dio mejor tenerme como amante fugaz que recuperar a su mujer.

Respiro un poco desesperada. Es verdad que no me da pena admitir mis amoríos, pero cuando los enfrento siento que respiro aire turbio. Aunque el señor Takenouchi ha envejecido en estos 20 años, al verlo recuerdo el olor que salía de su cuerpo. Ese aroma a colonia de hombre prohibido y a laboratorio del centro de investigación digital.

—Sora… ¿Para qué me llamaste? — pregunto un poco fastidiada porque ya me quiero ir. Estoy rígida y quiero hacer el amor, aunque no con Haruhiko, sino con mi marido.

—Me quiero divorciar…— dice simplemente, tronándose los dedos a pesar de que le he dicho una y mil veces que si hace eso se le van a deformar los huesos.

Eso mismo le decía a Haruhiko… después de todo eran padre e hija.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Separarte de Yamato? — trato de no alzar la voz, me cubro la boca con la mano.

—Lo eché de la casa hace una semana. Mi padre se enteró y vino a agobiarme… se niega a que me divorcie… preferiría que se regresara al asilo.

Trago saliva, no porque Yamato y Sora pueden separarse, sino porque Haruhiko vive en un asilo y no lo sabía, después de todo ¿no sigue él trabajando con Koushiro? ¿acaso ya se resignó a envejecer con sus pares en lugar de buscar a mujeres más jóvenes que lo mimen?

Se me revuelve el estómago. Esa situación me parece un poco miserable, aún para un viejo amante.

Saco de mi bolso un espejito y retoco mis labios. Sora sabe que eso me hace pensar, por eso no reclama. Delineo mi boca de rosado, esparzo un poco de polvo en mis mejillas para ocultar que mi maquillaje se degrada por el calor. Mi mente vuela un poco y hago un esfuerzo por concentrarme en Yamato y Sora.

—¿Infidelidad? — pregunto rápidamente. No encuentro otra razón para justificar esa separación.

La verdad Yamato y Sora nunca me dieron envidia porque me parecían una pareja totalmente funcional; a mí simplemente me gustaba lo contrario.

Reflexiono que con el tiempo, las personalidades de Takenouchi e Ishida han adoptado un bajo perfil… nada quedaba del arisco Yamato de 11 años y la poco femenina de Sora de 1999; o al menos eso pienso. Una infidelidad hace interesante ese matrimonio en mi imaginación, aunque por supuesto que no se lo diré a mi amiga… me tacharía de loca.

Koushiro dice que entre más hablo, más loca me vuelvo para el mundo.

—No. Por supuesto que no…— lo aclara con firmeza y me decepciono un poco.

Me habría encantado que Sora tuviera un romance con Taichi, su mejor amigo de toda su vida; la infidelidad por parte de Yamato también podría ser expectante, sobre todo por lo guapo que es y los ojos de jaguar que pone cuando está enojado.

—¿Qué sucede entonces?

—Hay demasiada distancia entre nosotros— susurra muy triste y recuerdo de inmediato que Yamato trabaja para la NASA y pasa largos periodos de tiempo lejos de su casa, en el espacio.

Nunca antes había oído a Sora quejarse de ello. Es discreta y amorosa con todos, con todos menos su padre… y ahora a lo mejor con Yamato.

—Suena irónico que lo pongas así, ¿no prefieres pensar que viaja al cielo y cada vez que regresa te trae una estrella?, es prácticamente el sueño de toda mujer.

A mí me habría encantado que Koushiro me bajara una estrella, de hecho se la habría aceptado a mis amantes, incluso a Haruhiko y nuestra corta relación prohibida.

—Hay cosas más importantes— contrarresta y siento un poco de pena, porque me la imagino sola en esa enorme cama _king-size_ que hay en su habitación.

A mí tampoco me gusta estar sola.

—Dile que deje el trabajo— propuse.

Sora niega.

—Mimi, ¿quieres galletas? — cambia de tema, para relajar el ambiente y pausar la conversación.

—Eso depende, ¿son de la misma receta que usaste para confesarte a Yamato cuando eras una cría?

Sora me sonríe. Por supuesto que es la misma receta. Es la única que sabe hacer. Yo se la pasé por email aquel día. Me da risa el recuerdo y ella se dispensa para ir a la cocina.

Me dice que tardará un poco y que me ponga cómoda, la veo recoger los juguetes de sus hijos mientras va haciéndose espacio hasta la cocina. Yo, por mi parte, refunfuño al percibir de nueva cuenta la mirada intensa de Toshiko Takenouchi en el retrato.

* * *

_El Centro de Investigación Tierra-Digimundo (CITD) me repugnó desde la primera vez que puse un pie en la entrada._

_Un digimon simio, que según recordaba se llamaba Apemon, traía puesta una corbata y 'atendía' la recepción del edificio mientras una desconocida –humana, cabe destacar- sacudía unos muebles improvisados, levantando polvo innecesariamente y con poca educación._

_En los e-mails, Koushiro describía apasionadamente al centro de investigación, el cual acababan de instalar en la Isla File con ayuda del profesor Takenouchi, el papá de Sora._

_A mí, para ser sincera, me disgustaban un poco las cosas que le daban emoción a Koushiro. Este edificio en particular, me recordaba a la pirámide de Centarumon aunque la construcción no tenía nada qué ver._

_Las potencias mundiales habían acordonado las zonas sagradas de la Isla File para hacer investigaciones, pero los muy tontos no habían pedido ayuda de los niños elegidos originales, ni siquiera de aquel chico Wallace que vivía en Colorado, ni siquiera la de Koushiro, nuestro genio de Japón._

_Aún así nadie hacía nada, de hecho, Koushiro no parecía especialmente molesto porque habían pasado de él… pedía poco y se ilusionaba con que una universidad nipona hubiera aportado recursos para abrir el centro._

_El coordinador era el papá de Sora, yo nunca había oído a mi amiga hablar de su padre y la verdad no lo conocía. Miyako sí lo conocía y se expresaba muy bien de él, pero a mí me daba lo mismo._

_Caminé hacia la recepción y el Apemon me miró con desconfianza. ¿Quién diablos le había puesto esa corbata tan fea?; además, parecía que estaba bizco, con el ojillo izquierdo girándole y el derecho fijo en mí._

_Me preocupé un poco, me aferré a mi bolso y eso me dio seguridad._

—_Ay, no me mires así— le exigí al digimon. —¿tengo algo en la cara?_

_El Apemon acomodó su corbata con un movimiento algo tieso, la verdad me dio miedo de que tuviera un engrane negro dentro de él o de que se volviera loco y me lanzara ataque._

—_Bienvenida al CITD— dijo mecánicamente, cediéndome un registro de visitas._

—_Vengo a ver a Izzy, yo no necesito registrarme, prácticamente este lugar tiene que ver directamente conmigo, ¿entiendes?_

—_Firme por favor— insistió el monstruo digital, mientras se metía un lápiz en su nariz._

_Apemon tomó un interphone y con sus toscos dedos trató de pulsar los dígitos, aunque resultaba muy torpe. Comencé a pegarle al suelo con mi zapatilla. Esta situación era ridícula, ¡sencillamente ridícula!_

_Me incliné y firmé el dichoso libro de visitas. El papel me hizo estornudar, ¿por qué no llevaban el registro de forma digital?, digo, estábamos en el Digimundo._

_Tampoco sabía por qué habían contratado a un Apemon retrasado mental como secretario, o lo que fuera._

_Volteé hacia la chica que hacía el aseo. Se veía mayor que yo, quizás era una universitaria._

—_Ay, hola— saludé —¿Puedes hacer el favor de atenderme?, este Apemon no da una._

_La chica asintió apenada y corrió hacia mí con el plumero._

—_Perdónelo, mi digimon se lastimó la cabeza en un conflicto armado entre digitales y humanos, vine a trabajar aquí porque dicen que hay un chico que sabe un poco de medicina digital que viene todos los viernes._

—_Te refieres a Jyou Kido, ¿quieres que le cuente de ti?, puedo agendarte con él— presumí._

—_¿Conoces a uno de los doce elegidos originales de Japón? — preguntó la joven y yo todavía sonreí con mayor orgullo._

—_Soy Mimi Tachikawa, una de ellos, por eso me enoja que no me dejen entrar a ver a Izzy._

_La chica se sonrojó._

—_¡Bien decía Takenouchi-sensei que si aceptaba hacer mi servicio social en el CITD no sólo iban a ayudarme a curar a Apemon, también iba a conocer más sobre los elegidos!_

_Me causó gracia. En verdad éramos famosos. Era curioso porque aunque éramos leyenda nadie sabía demasiado de nuestras identidades, era como si todo fuera un secreto, como si nos hubiéramos convertido en sombras._

_El Digimundo y la Tierra llevaban más de cuatro años unidos y nosotros habíamos quedado en el anonimato, junto con la mayoría de los niños elegidos del resto del mundo, sin embargo, ninguno estaba en inactivo, sólo nos habíamos mezclado con los demás, como ya había dicho, éramos sombras._

—_¿Entonces puedo pasar a buscar a Koushiro?_

_Ella puso un rostro pensativo._

—_Izumi-sama no está._

—_¿Izumi-sama? — renegué. ¿Por qué usaba el prefijo –sama con un chico que evidentemente era menor y más bajo que ella?_

—_Ha regresado a su casa por un pendiente familiar— explicó un poco asustada por mi reacción._

—_¡Me cita y encima me deja plantada!— gruñí —Según él quería darme un recorrido por este horrible edificio y se larga sin siquiera avisar._

_El sonido de mi digivice me distrajo, lo saqué del bolso mientras seguía con el rostro de indignación._

_Por eso detestaba a Koushiro, porque no tenía idea de nada y no comprendía lo mucho que había batallado para llegar a la Isla File desde Nueva York. Debido a que los portales estaban saturados, había tenido que viajar en un Trainmon, y él sabía lo mucho que detestaba a esos digimon transporte, sobre todo cuando se echaban gases en la cabina y nos mareaban a todos los pasajeros._

'Mimi,

Cuando llegues al CITD te darás cuenta de que no estoy. He tenido qué marcharme, mi madre está enferma y papá y yo la tuvimos que llevar a la clínica. Es nuevamente la presión alta, pero queremos que la vea un doctor.

El profesor Takenouchi me prometió que te daría el tour por el edificio, a lo mejor te convence para que te unas a las actividades, como Jyou y Ken.

Saludos, Koushiro'.

_Izzy era un tonto. Crucé los brazos y me eché en una silla que estaba en la recepción, mientras que la universitaria y su Apemon no sabían que hacer ni cómo encararme._

—_Tachikawa-san…— se atrevió a llamarme y la miré. —¿Le llamo a Takenouchi-sensei? ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted? _

—_Tengo sed— dije —quiero tomar algo antes de irme a casa._

—_¡Enseguida le prepararé una limonada! — la muchacha salió corriendo._

—_Con mucha azúcar— solicité, aunque me dio un poco de pánico quedarme en esa recepción con el Apemon bizco._

_El Centro de Investigación tenía tres pisos. Se veía que era una construcción que se había programado utilizando datos de la Ciudad de Machinedramon. Jyou me había dicho que su hermano había hecho esa programación y la verdad era que el lugar daba un poco de pena, yo no sabía por qué lo presumían._

_A mi juicio, el CITD era una especie de asociación civil para digimons, y eso tenía su gracia, pero no era para tanto. Yo me había rehusado a venir por mis compromisos sociales y porque a mí me gustaba ir al Mundo Digital a disfrutar la vida con Palmon, no a trabajar, para eso estaban los adultos._

_Mientras me traían la limonada miré de nuevo el mensaje de Koushiro._

_De verdad que era un tonto. Yo quería verlo a él, no al centro. Pero iba a ser la última vez que aceptaba salir con él… aunque claro, esto nunca había estado destinado a ser precisamente una cita. Suspiré muy enojada, ya quería irme._

_Si me daba prisa podía llegar temprano a casa para dar una vuelta en Central Park con Michael, aunque seguramente terminaría fastidiada con él, como sucedía con frecuencia desde que habíamos terminado._

—_¡Perdón por hacerte esperar! ¿Eres la amiga de mi pequeña Sora? —, un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos negros me saludó con cortesía, me regaló una sonrisa que contrastaba bastante con las ojeras de su rostro._

_Abrí los ojos y el rostro de fastidio se me quitó al darme cuenta de que tenía frente a mí al padre de mi mejor amiga, que por cierto no se le parecía demasiado, el hombre tenía un aire intelectual como Koushiro; tal vez eran los ojos. A veces pensaba que los ojos oscuros eran sinónimo de inteligencia._

—_Mi hija me ha hablado mucho de ti, soy Haruhiko Takenouchi, mucho gusto— le sonreí de inmediato y me puse de pie. Le di la mano como hacían los americanos y él no se inmutó, parecía contento de practicar tradiciones occidentales._

—_Soy Mimi Tachikawa._

—_Por supuesto, la amiga de mi pequeña que vive en Nueva York— hizo la observación, —Nunca he podido conocer a todos los amigos de mi hija porque viajo mucho para hacer estudios etnográficos, por eso no había tenido el gusto, pero Izumi-kun me pidió que te diera un recorrido por el CITD._

_Asentí, volví a renegar para mis adentros porque la señora Izumi se había enfermado y Koushiro me había dejado abandonada justo como yo dejaba plantados a los digimon que me pedían una cita y que estaban feos._

_Arrugué la nariz, no me apetecía que me dieran un recorrido por el centro. Ya sabía que ahí hacían investigación sobre el origen del Digimundo, ya sabía que Jou tenía un espacio junto con su hermano Shin para curar digimons y me quedaba perfectamente claro que Ken-kun apoyaba con información cuando sus memorias de chico káiser regresaban._

_Otros de mis amigos también iban al centro para convivir y ayudar en todas las causas pro-digimon que había. Taichi se había hecho especialmente insoportable en su lucha por la defensa de los digimon, hasta se había puesto a estudiar con el pretexto de que quería ser experto en relaciones internacionales._

_Pero en mi caso me sentía excluida. Por supuesto, era una de las niñas elegidas originales, pero vivía en Nueva York y por la diferencia de horarios, las actividades del CITD nunca se podían acoplar a mis tiempos. Tenía una escuela distinta y mis propias amigas, Palmon pasaba mucho tiempo conviviendo con Betamon y los demás digimons de Estados Unidos… a veces sentía que aunque estábamos cerca, de mis amigos me separaba más que un portal del Digimundo._

—_¿Pasa algo, pequeña? — se me hizo curioso que me dijera pequeña siendo que tenía 17 años y me sentía adulta. Aún así, su voz no sonaba como la de mi papá cuando me hacía cariños, lo que hacía más fácil que fluyera una conversación._

_No era precisamente cómodo hablar con el padre de tu amiga que jamás habías visto en la vida… me sentía muy rara, como nerviosa_ y así_._

—_Ay, es que mejor me voy a mi casa— renegué, cruzando los brazos —Koushiro me dejó abandonada y estoy enfadada._

_Haruhiko Takenouchi se rió de mi comentario. Debí sonar como una preescolar que hace berrinche, pero a mí no me importaba aparentar con nadie, ni siquiera con el papá de Sora._

—_Vamos, me encantaría mostrarte todo lo que Izumi-kun preparó para ti— animó el adulto y me sonrojé un poco, pensando que Koushiro había preparado una sorpresa para mí._

_Seguramente sería alguna estupidez tecnológica, pero me ilusioné al pensar en que había preparado mi visita con antelación._

—_Está bien. Iré con gusto, Takenouchi-san… aunque la chica de la recepción quedó traerme mi limonada— justo en ese momento la alumna del papá de Sora, que corría con más torpeza que Jou, llegó y me dio un vaso de litro con agua de limón, se lo agradecí con el número de celular del superior, para que le llamara y le contara sobre su digimon con problemas de retraso._

_El señor Takenouchi me cedió un gafete y me lo puse._

—_Muchas gracias, es muy amable, se parece a Sora— por supuesto, físicamente no tenían nada que ver, pero era un señor que me inspiraba confianza, como Sora cuando recién llegamos al Digimundo._

—_Lo tomaré como un cumplido. Mi pequeño cielo me ha dicho que eres la niña que tiene el emblema de la Pureza, ¿es verdad?_

—_Sí, y tengo a Palmon._

_Haruhiko asintió._

—_Sigamos platicando mientras recorremos el edificio— me abrió una puerta, me cedió el pase y entré, seguida por él._

_Fue muy extraño. El señor Takenouchi era una persona muy curiosa que no paraba de hablar sobre las leyendas de la Tierra que se relacionaban con los digimon. Mencionó varias veces la ciudad de Kyoto mientras me mostraba el consultorio de los Kido y el despacho del otro hermano de Joe, Shuu, quien era su ayudante._

_Luego comentó varios minutos sobre las prácticas de la digievolución y cosas que no entendí. Yo soltaba pujidos de aburrimiento, me acomodaba la falda o bostezaba, pero el hombre no se daba cuenta de nada, quizás por eso se llevaba bien con Koushiro y lo había incluido en su equipo de investigación._

_Me cansaba lo que decía y no podía retener la información, tenía miedo de que al finalizar el recorrido por el CITD me pusiera un examen para contestar preguntas, después de todo era un profesor universitario y ese edificio, más que centro de investigación, parecía un museo._

_Aunque… pensé que, si yo tuviera que hacer un reporte de ese lugar, haría el ensayo sobre padre de Sora. Tal vez porque era inteligente como Izzy o quizás porque era muy diferente a mi propio papá, a quien no le gustaba para nada saber más de lo necesario._

_La verdad era que mis padres eran algo indiferentes con las cosas del Digimundo, a mamá le daba miedo y papá se excusaba a menudo para no tocar los temas delicados como las guerras entre digimon y humanos que se habían desatado en medio oriente y otras regiones del mundo._

_A papá le caía bien Palmon, pero a veces yo sentía que la veía como si fuera una planta de decoración más en la casa._

—_¿Qué te parece el laboratorio, Tachikawa-chan? — el cambio en el tono de voz del padre de Sora me despertó, fue como si me hubieran reventado la bomba de goma de mascar imaginaria que masticaba e inflaba todo el tiempo en la cabeza._

—_Perdón, papá de Sora, ¿decía? — soné un poco tonta y perfectamente se dio cuenta de que no le estaba prestando atención._

_No me dijo nada, sólo repitió su comentario de nueva cuenta. Por mi parte parpadeé y observé con desagrado un cuarto lleno de símbolos, como si fuera una gran pila o batería llena de códigos y signos relacionados con el Digimundo. Era una habitación circular bastante amplia._

_Según recordaba, Koushiro había estado en un lugar así cuando visitamos la fábrica donde evolucionó a Tentomon por primera vez. _

—_¿Es el lenguaje del Digimundo, verdad?_

—_En gran medida. Este es el laboratorio que comparto con Izumi-kun, y este cilindro es una fuente de poder que permite programar las cosas que suceden a nuestro alrededor. Los símbolos que ves en las paredes circulares son los causantes de la programación del edificio y el mobiliario de este lugar…_

—_¿Ustedes han programado este edificio tan feo y viejo?_

—_Reutilizamos datos y por eso diseño no está perfeccionado, le falta trabajo— dijo con pasión el señor Takenouchi —En realidad Shuu Kido se hizo cargo de hacer el set, yo estoy más interesado en descubrir la esencia de este mundo y su paralelismo con nuestra Tierra. Izumi-kun está en otras cosas, a veces no comprendo lo que está investigando._

_Le asentí. Vi de lejos la laptop de Koushiro y me acerqué. Un programa estaba ejecutándose o eso me imaginé, porque se veían solamente los signos del código binario pasando a gran velocidad por el monitor._

_Al lado del escritorio de mi amigo, que era parecido al que tenía en su casa, Takenouchi-san tenía su propia mesa y su propios equipos de cómputo. Me llamó la atención que también tuviera documentos viejos._

_Él se sentó, movió el ratón y se activó el monitor._

—_Tachikawa-chan, se ha saturado un poco el sistema que alimenta la fuente del poder… o al menos eso pasa cuando la máquina de Izumi ejecuta ese programa…_

—_¿Se refiere a que le pasó algo al cilindro multicolor?_

_El padre de Sora encogió los hombros._

—_¿Podrías darme unos minutos para arreglar el problema?, te prometo que finalizaremos el recorrido y te daré la sorpresa de Izumi-kun._

_Le dije que estaba bien porque no le podía decir lo contrario. Me entretuve bebiendo la limonada. Estaba fresca y agria. A mí me gustaban las cosas dulces por eso no estaba demasiado contenta, pero la manera en como se me escaldaba la lengua era agradable._

_Contrario a Koushiro, Takenouchi-sensei no sabía usar la computadora tan bien. Lo noté porque escribía solamente con los dedos índices y gotas de sudor comenzaron a recorrerle la frente._

_No era como que ellos controlaran la estabilidad del Digimundo, pero se veía nervioso. A lo que había entendido, tenían ese cilindro con símbolos para hacer sus propias investigaciones y punto y final. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto?_

_Me puse a dar vueltas en la silla giratoria de Koushiro. Mi papá decía que cuando hacía eso en los asientos ejecutivos me veía muy dulce, como si tuviera otra vez unos siete años._

_Pero yo ya era una mujer. Sí, seguía girando en las sillas, pero me molestaba mucho que pensaran que por eso era infantil._

_Pateé el suelo y Takenouchi saltó de su silla._

—_Ay, perdón, no quise interrumpirlo— me disculpé._

—_No te preocupes Tachikawa-chan, en un momento estará listo, como Izumi está ocupado, Ichijouji-kun me está ayudando vía remota, yo no sé demasiado de programación, soy de la vieja escuela._

_Se volvió hacia el monitor y pensé que si me llegaba a enamorar de Izzy iba a ser muy infeliz, porque el profesor Takenouchi era el reflejo de lo que podría llegar a ser mi amigo del Conocimiento. Se veía que el papá de Sora era un apasionado de la etno-_sabequé_, pero era un hecho que casi no iba a su casa y no veía mucho a su mujer y a su hija._

_Me acomodé el cabello para distraerme. Después de tantos tintes había sido difícil recuperar mis rizos castaños, por eso tenía qué revisarlos constantemente. Me puse a caminar alrededor del cilindro… estaba hecho de algo parecido a una pantalla de plasma o con líquido brilloso adentro, los símbolos no estaban tallados, sino solamente pintados._

_De hecho olía a tinta o algo raro, así que me acerqué y olfateé los signos._

—_Apestan mucho, ¿pintan con tinta esa escritura?— cuestioné._

—_Izumi-kun hace correcciones a mano, pero programa desde su computadora—, el papá de Sora me hablaba sin voltearme la vista. Me acordé del laberinto y de la vez que Koushiro me ignoraba. —Eso quiere decir que vía digital la computadora imprime los datos en el cilindro y eso ayuda a la evolución de digimons, a la programación de lugares, al cambio de look de las personas, a todo eso… es la esencia del Digimundo._

_Me daba flojera que un señor quisiera darme clases del Digimundo. Observé con rencor la espalda de Haruhiko-san y la encontré ancha. Estaba muy recto sobre la silla, su cabello marrón estaba bien peinado y la piel le resplandecía gracias a la iluminación del cilindro._

_Sentí vértigo, como atracción, por eso rápidamente me volteé hacia el cilindro y volví a enfadarme con Izzy, quien incluso se ponía a programar manualmente cilindros en el Digimundo en lugar de procurarme más a mí y a mi vida._

_Sin pensarlo mucho puse mi mano en la pila de energía y borroneé los signos a mi alrededor. Por suerte llevaba guantes y no me manché la palma… por suerte…_

—_¡AY! — chillé horrorizada cuando la oficina se oscureció por completo. _

_En esos momentos me arrepentí de ser tan tonta. Las cosas no habían salido como cuando tenía 10 años y había pateado el engrane negro cuyo funcionamiento intentaba entender Koushiro Izumi. Ahora no había salido nada bien._

_Borrar esos código significaba algo malo y que no estuviera con Izzy ahí también…_

_Segundos después, sentí que el edificio desapareció junto con el suelo, como si hubiera quedado suspendida en la nada, en la oscuridad. Mi mano estaba apoyada en la pared, pero ya no se veían los símbolos ni parecía una pared circular. Estaba demasiado oscuro, estaba todo tan negro como cuando enfrentamos a Apocalymon._

—_¡¿Tachikawa-chan, estás bien?!— preguntó preocupado el padre de Sora._

—_¡No sé! — exclamé arrepentida —ha sido mi culpa, profesor, borré unos signos._

—_Espera, no te muevas, si dejas de tocar la pared luego no la encontraríamos, parece que cortaste la electricidad, no te preocupes, lo resolveremos._

—_¡Está demasiado oscuro para ser sólo la electricidad! — consideré y me enfadé de no haber traído conmigo a Palmon, prácticamente la había obligado a quedarse con mi madre viendo _doramas_ coreanos._

_Escuché pisadas._

—_¿Es usted, señor Takenouchi? — pregunté un poco angustiada. Los muchachos me habían hablado a montones del mar de la oscuridad y me dio pavor estar ahí dentro. Tal vez había desprogramado el edificio y nos había enviado a otra dimensión o peor… aún así no se oía el oleaje ni olía a sal._

—_Soy yo, no te preocupes, Tachikawa-chan._

_Lo único que podía olfatear era un perfume, el del papá de Sora, y el sudor… sí, el sudor de él también._

* * *

Las galletas de Sora están quemadas pero aún así me las como. Su desasosiego se refleja en su tono de voz, en lo que cocina, en sus diálogos.

—No tienes que comerlas— me dice apenada —Es la primera vez que se me queman…

Niego y mastico. El sabor a quemado le da un toque rancio a la conversación. No sé cómo reiniciarla. Mi cabeza sigue pensando en el padre de mi amiga, sigo viendo con inquietud el retrato de la señora Takenouchi y no sé qué consejo darle a Sora.

Generalmente es al revés. Soy yo quien lloriquea y se queja. Me va mejor a mí que a Sora. Su debilidad no me gusta.

—¿Por qué no buscas otra manera de resolver el problema?, Yamato y tú llevan casi 10 años de casados… y por la cara que pones lo quieres, ¿Qué sucede, Sora?— reclamo, frunciendo las cejas y empinándome el té para que el sabor añejo de mi paladar se quite.

Sora lleva puesto un pantalón de mezclilla azulado y una blusa amarilla. Me enternezco al recordar que una combinación similar usó durante toda nuestra estadía en el Digimundo. De pronto me acuerdo de cuando nos alejábamos de los niños para ir al río a lavar la ropa… ella me había enseñado a tallar aquel vestido con el que más recordaba mi infancia y a Palmon.

Le miro las manos. Están resecas. Es muy raro que las manos de una diseñadora estén resecas. Su rostro está cansado y tiene bolsas debajo de sus ojazos. Observo que mira brevemente el retrato de su madre, luego suspira y responde con la voz quebrada.

—Me estoy convirtiendo en mi madre— argumenta; eso parece darle un escalofrío que la desconcierta y la hace lagrimar de verdad.

—Siempre nos convertimos en alguien más— excuso, acomodándome de nuevo la falda. Koushiro tiene razón cuando dice que las uso muy cortas —Los seres humanos somos renacuajos y en algún momento nos hacemos ranas… si quieres ver la metáfora desde el lado del Digimundo, basta con saber que tu Pyokomon no es igual a tu Biyomon, y que ésta, cuando digievoluciona, se vuelve Birdamon y tiene un carácter diferente a sus etapas previas… y si no me equivoco, cuando tu digimon se convierte en Garudamon, hasta cambia de sexo, aún así son el mismo digimon, ¿no es así?

—Sí, son mi digimon. Biyomon es única sin importar su apariencia… pero estamos hablando de cosas distintas, Mimi. Yo no me quiero convertir en mi madre porque solamente encontraré infelicidad…

—Tanto que me esforcé para date el consejo y parece que no te sirve ¿cierto? — menciono, ella se cubre con las manos y suspira, honestamente yo empiezo a creer que tiene una menopausia prematura —Cuéntame bien lo que sucede, Sora.

—Mamá siempre fue infeliz porque papá nunca estuvo en casa para cuidarnos a mí y a ella— explica —Siempre fueron un matrimonio de lejos que se quiso, pero que separó la distancia…

Me rasco la oreja, de alguna manera me sonrojo. Pienso que yo contribuí a que los Takenouchi estuvieran separados. Aunque, realmente, ¿tan importante era tener una figura paterna?

—Mayumi y Kotaro están creciendo sin su padre y yo estoy viviendo sin tener a mi lado a mi marido— se queja, se toca el pecho. Saco de mi bolso un pañuelo para que se seque las lágrimas, los mocos y cualquier cosa que traiga adentro. La verdad no me gusta verle sufrir.

En lo personal, veo las relaciones de manera diferente, por lo que no entiendo su sufrimiento. Debe ser porque crecí llena de mimos en un matrimonio donde mamá hacía todo lo que quería papá, aunque más bien era al revés, mi mamá dominaba a papá.

No puedo presumir la obediencia de mi esposo como en el caso de mi madre, no obstante, los dos nos damos el espacio justo y necesario para nuestros secretos. ¿Por qué Sora y Yamato no hacen lo mismo?

Se talla los párpados y pide disculpas.

—Sería peor si te divorciaras— opino de pronto, sin pensar —Yamato se perdería, se volvería un alma en pena como cuando era un niño víctima del divorcio de sus papás, pensaría que ha repetido el ciclo, y en el peor de los casos, podría llevarse la custodia de alguno de tus hijos.

Sora se pone a llorar más fuerte, hasta se le salen un par de gemidos.

—Lo sé… pero no puedo seguir así, Mimi, no puedo seguir esperando.

Entiendo a lo que se refiere. Lo que más odio en la vida es esperar. Tal vez, hasta la persona más paciente, pierde los estribos, como sucede con mi amiga.

—Es muy tonto que lo opino, pero te dieron el emblema de Amor no para llorar, sino para ser feliz— ya no me como las galletas quemadas, el sacrificio no lo vale. Sora simplemente necesita unas palmaditas en la espalda. —Yo hago lo que quiero casi siempre, por eso no me tomes en serio, pero si fuera tú, le pondría un ultimátum, que decida entre el trabajo y tú, así de simple…

—Pero Mimi, ¿eso no es egoísmo de mi parte?

—¿No es más egoísta que un trabajo destruya una familia?; el padre de Yamato, el señor Ishida, es un _workalcoholic_, por eso tu marido tiene la predisposición, es lo que ha visto siempre… tú sabes que Koushiro es aún peor ¿cierto?, por eso lo amenazo, por eso me impongo… la verdad, es una tontería cancelar un matrimonio si sigue habiendo amor.

—si sigue habiendo amor…— Sora repite mis palabras para revalorarlas.

Mientras hay amor todo florece, eso tendría qué decirle, pero no estoy segura. También nacen flores de amantes sin amor y sin lucha, mi reencuentro con Haruhiko Takenouchi es prueba de ello.

—Ay, creo que me voy— miro inquieta un mensaje de mi celudigital. —Koushiro va a recogerme en unos minutos, ya fue por los niños al colegio…

—No te preocupes, te he quitado demasiado tiempo.

—No es eso, es sólo que no sé qué decir— aclaro —A mi me encantan Yamato y tú juntos, se ven guapos.

Sora parece niña chiquita ahora mismo. Me entrecierra el ojo, dubitativa, y a la vez le salen chapas en las mejillas.

El ruido de la puerta de la casa nos vuelve a interrumpir. De nuevo arreglo la falda por si es el profesor Takenouchi con su nieto.

Me aligero cuando el gesto mal humorado de una niña rubia se asoma por el pasillo. Es la hija mayor de Sora, Mayumi-chan, que sigue vistiéndose como chico a pesar de la bonita cara y grácil cuerpo que le heredó su padre. Parece muy fastidiada, ni siquiera me dirige un saludo, sólo nos voltea a ver y se va corriendo a su habitación.

—¡May!— alza la voz Sora, sorprendida por la grosería de su niñita.

—Ha sido culpa mía— la aterciopelada voz de Yamato Ishida nos interrumpe.

Lo veo entrar como un extranjero en su propia casa. Lleva consigo una pequeña muñeca de vestido rosado y una guitarra de juguete. Se nota de inmediato que intenta comprar el amor de sus hijos… no lo culpo, se ve que es un padre desesperado.

Sin dirigirse las miradas, Yamato deja las llaves en una mesita y pone los regalos en uno de los sillones de la sala.

—Hola, Mimi— dice, pero parece que su voz sólo puede dirigirse a Sora.

A los dos les duele esta ridícula situación. A mí me molesta estar en medio de ésta, por eso comienzo a guardar mis cosas.

—Qué gusto, Yamato— miento, porque no siento demasiado gusto de verle. Ha hecho llorar a Sora, ¿cuántas lágrimas habrá derramado él? —Lástima que llegas justo cuando me voy.

Las lágrimas de un hombre nunca sobrepasan las de una mujer.

—Pensé que lo sabías, a nuestra hija le repudian las muñecas— dice fríamente Sora—Y lo que Kotaro quería no era una guitarra, sino un balón de fútbol.

—A ti tampoco te gustan las muñecas ¿verdad?— defiende Yamato —Dices que socialmente le imponen a las niñas a tener el rol de ama de casa a través de los juguetes.

—Gracias por traer a Mayumi de su clase de gimnasia— Sora se pone de pie al mismo tiempo que yo.

Es una situación incómoda, por eso me quiero ir.

—Los dejaré para que hablen— me apresuro a decir. Yamato Ishida palidece al darse cuenta de que yo sé lo mal que anda su matrimonio, Sora no se inmuta.

De reojo veo que el astronauta eligió una muñeca rubia y de ojos azules que se parece mucho a su hija. Me enternece un poco. Koushiro también compra el amor de nuestros hijos cuando los desatiende demasiado.

—Muchas gracias por tu tiempo, Mimi— Sora me acompaña a la puerta. La noto temblando, está nerviosa.

—De nada— sonrío y la sostengo de los hombros. De vez en cuando está bien ser la chica fuerte del grupo. —Te sonará muy cursi, pero pase lo que pase escúchate por dentro, al corazón, al cerebro, al estómago, a la entrepierna, a lo que sea, sólo di lo que te venga de adentro.

Asiente. Le doy seguridad con un abrazo y le digo que puedo irme sola a esperar por mi familia.

—Koushiro no debe tardar— argumento cuando abro la puerta y la miro marcharse hacia la cocina. Antes le avisa a Yamato que le llevará algo de tomar.

Yo no salgo inmediatamente. A lo lejos veo a Yamato sentado, mirando con nostalgia las galletas quemadas que marcaron el ritmo de su relación amorosa con Sora.

Lo miro agarrar una pieza con chispas de chocolate. Lo observo besar la galleta antes de comérsela.

Cierro la puerta de la casa de la familia Ishida más conmovida que nunca.

* * *

_No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado en la oscuridad, pero ya estaba histérica. Al profesor Takenouchi se le escuchaba una respiración intranquila, parecía tan nervioso como yo._

_Según me había dicho, había intentado reiniciar el programa del cilindro pero no había podido hacerlo a través de la computadora. Luego había ido a buscar la laptop de Koushiro, pero no la había encontrado entre la densa oscuridad._

_Estaba muy molesta por estar en ese laboratorio en medio de esa extraña desprogramación del CITD. Renegué por milésima vez por la ausencia de Koushiro y seguí palmeando la pared donde anteriormente estaba el cilindro._

—_Se hace tarde, pequeña— me dijo, quizás el profesor Takenouchi no había perdido la noción del tiempo como yo —¿Has notado si sirve tu digivice?_

—_¡Es verdad, el brillo del emblema y del digivice! — recordé ilusionada, buscando entre mis cosas._

_En tiempos de oscuridad los emblemas siempre brillaban, era verdad que yo había sacrificado el mío, pero el digivice todavía emitía luz._

_Lo tomé nerviosa entre mis dos manos y noté que no desprendía ningún tipo de luz. Lo aplasté contra mi pecho, justo del lado del seno izquierdo, y un leve brillo verde dibujó mi silueta y el lugar que estaba a mi alrededor._

_En realidad, poco quedaba del CITD. Al parecer el cilindro de símbolos se había desprogramado por mi descuido y no tenía idea de dónde estábamos. Alrededor de Takenouchi-san y yo sólo había ruinas y una tremenda oscuridad._

_Solté un berrido. El hombre, que pudo ver un poco mejor gracias a mi digivice, se acercó a mí, pero no me tocó._

—_Tranquila, Tachikawa-chan…— quiso serenarme._

—_¡Es culpa de Koushiro! — gimoteé —Debería estar aquí, ¡debería ayudarme!_

_A Haruhiko le resplandecieron los ojos, que filtraron luz gracias a mi emblema._

—_Pequeña, escribe un e-mail a Izumi, Miyako-chan e Ichijouji-kun seguramente también podrán ayudarnos— sugirió el papá de Sora y yo terminé asintiendo._

_Eso debí haber hecho desde el principio, pero a veces no pensaba a causa del pánico, a veces simplemente era demasiado _yo_._

_Saqué el D3 y escribí un mensaje. Fue una suerte que la terminal funcionara, porque mi celular normal estaba muerto, lo mismo que mi tableta._

—_Muy bien— soltó él, cuando envié el mensaje —seguramente mi hija y sus amigos no tardarán en recibir el mensaje; por el momento es mejor que te relajes un poco, Tachikawa-chan._

—_Es que usted no sabe, pero podríamos estar en el Mar de la Oscuridad— nos sentamos en medio de la oscuridad de esas ruinas, yo me colgué el digivice en la cadenita que adornaba mi cuello._

—_Izumi-kun me ha hablado de ese mundo. — fue lo único que dijo, antes de ponerse a tomar notas del lugar donde estábamos._

_El mensaje llegó poco después de que había perdido la esperanza._

—_¡Es un mensaje de Koushiro! — exclamé, acercando el emblema al D3 para poder leer bien._

'Estimados Profesor Takenouchi y Mimi,

Me alegra saber que están a salvo. Al parecer una curvatura provocó que los datos del laboratorio principal del CITD se fragmentaran en un agujero negro del Digimundo.

Mimi, un agujero negro del Digimundo es un espacio de ese mundo donde no hay nada programado, sino solamente datos perdidos de mucho tiempo atrás. No deben asustarse, el señor Genai nos está ayudando a reestablecer la conexión para traer de vuelta esos datos al edificio y regresarlos con bien a casa.

Por favor, sean pacientes, Taichi, Sora y los demás ya estamos trabajando para sacarlos a tiempo de ahí…'.

_El e-mail continuó pero no fui capaz de seguir leyendo. Estaba demasiado impactada al saber que estaba en un hoyo negro del Digimundo. Yamato Ishida, que estudiaba física, hablaba mucho de los agujeros negros del espacio exterior; lo irónico era que ahora yo estaba en uno de ellos sin tener siquiera que ver el firmamento._

—_No te preocupes, Tachikawa-chan, Izumi-kun nos asegura que no estaremos aquí más de unas cuantas horas._

—_Usted no sabe, pero aquí en el Digimundo el tiempo es diferente… pueden pasar meses ¿comprende? — agaché la cabeza, preocupada._

_Me dio miedo hacerme vieja ahí, sin Palmon, sin Michael, sin Koushiro, sin mis amigos y mis padres._

—_No pasará… el tiempo ya se ha regularizado— aseguró con ese tono de nerd que sólo le conocía a Koushiro, ni siquiera al superior Jou le salía tan natural ser inteligente._

—_Debí haberme ido a mi casa, estoy cansada— renegué._

—_Duerme un poco, yo seré el vigía— recomendó. Su voz se oía calmada, como si no le preocupara quedarse ahí para siempre._

_No se quejaba como yo, no rezongaba y lo único intranquilo de su persona era su respiración._

_Quise recargarme en él, no supe por qué. Tal vez porque Sora me dejaba recargarme en ella cuando estábamos en el Digimundo y quería dormir._

_Así que no me limité, me recargué en el hombro del padre de mi mejor amiga y sentí un extraño vértigo que me acarició el vientre y me hizo sentir mucho mayor de lo que era. El profesor Takenouchi se quedó tieso, congelado… en el silencio de aquel agujero negro lo único intranquilo no sólo fue su respiración, ahora también se inquietaron sus latidos._

* * *

Koushiro siempre me hace esperar. Muevo frenética mi tacón contra el suelo una y otra vez porque ya quiero irme. Quiero ir a hacerme la pedicure y comprar lencería. A los niños les daré dinero para que me dejen a solas con su padre en el _mall_, luego los llevaré con su adorada abuela Yoshie para que los cuide.

Esta noche quiero hacer el amor. Estoy con el alma en un hilo por haber visto a Haruhiko envejecer, por saber que Sora quiere divorciarse y por acordarme de la noche que pasé en un hoyo negro.

Me suena el celular y Koushiro avisa que ya casi llega, que solamente hizo una parada en la farmacia para comprar la medicina de la niña. Suspiro con paciencia y recuerdo lo delicada que es mi bebita. Tan sólo tiene 7 añitos y ya la han operado dos veces, sus ojitos negros –parecidos a los de su padre- me enternecen, así que desisto de molestarme, después de todo no soy una madre desnaturalizada, sólo soy un poco frívola.

Me recargo en el buzón de la casa Ishida. Tienen una casa elegante, en la mejor zona de Odaiba. Siempre he querido vivir por estos rumbos, pero Koushiro prefiere los condominios elevados.

Cuando empiezo a tranquilizarme, el profesor Takenouchi, con sus pasos arrastrados, viene de vuelta del parque con el hijo de Sora de la mano.

El nene trae el cabello revuelto y lame con fascinación una paleta roja enorme. Su digimon bebé, Tsunomon, salta de un lado al otro totalmente eufórico. Kotaro se inclina y comparte la paleta con su digimon, lo que me parece de mal gusto.

—Mira abuelito, ¡es el auto de papi! — expresa feliz, lanzando la paleta por los aires los aires, lo que hace que Tsunomon se la trague de un bocado.

—Así es, Kotaro-chan— dice el abuelo. La vista del hombre va dirigida a mí, a pesar de que sus labios responden a su nieto.

—¿De verdad está papito adentro, tía Mimi? — pregunta el niño de 5 años.

Le asiento. De verdad que este niño no tiene nada de su padre, pero parece un Takeru morenito, pelirrojito y en miniatura. Eso me causa fascinación.

—¡Papi y mami ya se quieren otra vez! — adelanta entusiasmado. Se lanza corriendo a su casa y abre la puerta con rapidez, para luego desaparecer en el pasillo.

Sería una tristeza ver a ese niño llorar, eso pienso. Miro a Haruhiko y sé que piensa lo mismo.

—Su pequeño cielo no va a divorciarse del astronauta— hago esa broma, para romper la tensión.

Takenouchi ha seguido arrastrándose rumbo a la entrada, pero se detiene en el sitio del buzón, donde yo estoy recargada.

A la luz del sol, sus arrugas no son tan desagradables como en el interior de la casa. Aquí afuera, en la calle, puedo ver que los años se lo comieron pero vomitaron parte de él: entre las canas aún hay cabellos marrones, entre los pliegues de su frente brilla su inteligencia; su sonrisa es forzada, pero la amabilidad le brota de sus ojos oscuros, como los de mi marido.

—Izumi-san…

—Ha pasado el tiempo, pero prefiero que me llame Tachikawa— dije lo más formalmente posible. —Odio ser formal con un ex amante.

Pensé que eso relajaría el ambiente, pero por el contrario, Haruhiko se molesta. Se truena los dedos de las manos justo como Sora.

—Sentí un gran peso en mi cuerpo cuando te vi junto al retrato de Toshiko— admite.

—El cargo de conciencia debió sentirlo hace muchos años, no ahora, cuando ella no puede reclamar nada — era verdad que también había sentido que el retrato de Toshiko Takenouchi me perseguía, pero más que culpa, sólo sentía nostalgia e inquietud.

—No es cargo de conciencia, es un peso que llevo a cuestas simplemente…

—Profesor Takenouchi, ya habla como un anciano.

—Lo soy, ¿es lo que piensas, verdad pequeña?

Sonreí porque me llamó pequeña aunque estaba cerca de los 40. Por supuesto, así como parecía mayor de adolescente, ahora me veía mucho menor que una mujer de mediana edad.

—Sí, se está haciendo viejo…

—¿Y si hubiéramos envejecido en el agujero negro de aquella vez? — pregunta de repente, recordando mis pesadillas y lloros de aquel entonces.

—No lo sé, poco queda de lo que éramos aquel entonces— considero.

Me acerco y le tomo la mano. Se siente un poco helada a pesar del verano.

—Sora y su familia estarán bien. Nuestro recuerdo también, seguirá siendo un secreto— lo animo —incluso para el retrato de la señora Takenouchi, todo estará bien si sigue siendo un secreto, por eso no debe pesar mucho, los secretos son transparentes, no son cargas pesadas.

—-Un secreto tan viejo…— susurra sin deseo y aspiración alguna.

—Un secreto que puede renovarse con detalles— digo, me acerco, y le rozo sus labios con los míos.

Takenouchi-sensei se agita. No entiende por qué lo beso… yo tampoco entiendo, pero él finalmente abre la boca.

—Un detalle que debe ser un adiós— dice con la firmeza de un hombre que cree que ha hecho todo mal en la vida.

—Sí, un detalle que debe ser un adiós permanente.

Lo dije justo al tiempo en que la autonave de mi familia aparece en la calle y se detiene frente a mí, por suerte no han visto el beso. Haruhiko Takenouchi saluda a mi marido y a mis hijos con frialdad.

* * *

_Comencé a tener mucho frío y me desperté. Estaba recargada en el hombro del padre de mi mejor amiga, quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos sin importar la oscuridad._

_Recordé que Koushiro nos había escrito para decirnos que estábamos en un agujero negro del Digimundo, que era un sitio donde no había información programada._

_Sacudí la cabeza al darme cuenta que era mi culpa._

—_Tachikawa-chan, ¿estás bien? ¿no puedes dormir? — me preguntó el señor Takenouchi tras mirarme. Sólo el brillo de mi digivice nos alumbraba._

—_Hace mucho frío…_

—_Es verdad— me respondió el profesor. Se alejó un poco, se quitó el saco y me lo echó encima._

—_No tiene qué hacerlo…— agradecí su caballerosidad en el fondo. Los chicos con los que solía salir nunca tenían ese tipo de detalles, mamá decía que se estaban perdiendo las costumbres que hacían mágicos los romances. Me sonrojé._

—_Mi hija no me perdonaría si por mi descuido le da un resfriado a su mejor amiga— comentó con sinceridad._

_Suspiré varias veces; estaba ansiosa._

—_Me siento muy mal, si no hubiera borrado esos códigos del cilindro no hubiera pasado esto— murmuré —Lo lamento mucho, profesor Takenouchi, lo hice sin pensar, a veces hago cosas sin pensar y me salen bien… ahora no…_

_No estaba dramatizando, de verdad me sentía arrepentida. No me gustaba estar en ese tipo de aventura ensombrecida con un adulto. El olor de su colonia era cada vez más fuerte y me mareaba._

_Sin darme cuenta estaba lagrimando. El señor Takenouchi volvió a quedarse estático, porque no sabía tratar a chicas de su edad, seguramente ni siquiera sabía cuidar de Sora._

—_Los elegidos y Genai-san nos sacarán de aquí— consoló, su voz hacía eco, mis lágrimas se enverdecían por la luz de mi emblema._

—_¿Y si no pueden sacarnos?, ¿y si me quedo aquí para siempre y me terminan saliendo arrugas como las de un perrito sharpei? — esta vez terminé en berrinche, porque en situaciones de riesgo, si me sentía desprotegida, volvía a tener 10 años en un mundo desconocido._

—_Tendrías que verme envejecer antes— comentó el hombre —Pero eso no va a pasar; saldremos pronto de aquí… este lugar nos ayudará a reflexionar ¿sabes?, nos hará comprender cosas del Digimundo._

—_¡Eso es tonto! — reclamé al padre de Sora —A mí no me importa reflexionar sobre cosas del Digimundo, yo prefiero ir a casa con mis padres y mis amigos… ¿es que no preferiría irse con su mujer y Sora?_

_Haruhiko Takenouchi cerró los ojos, como si anhelara algo imposible. Como si su familia estuviera a muchos agujeros negros de distancia._

—_Tienes razón, pequeña, preferiría ir a casa con mi ex mujer, recuperarla y mejorar la relación con mi Sora— admitió cabizbajo, yo me sentí horrible, por exprimir el sufrimiento de un hombre._

—_Perdón, Sora no me dijo que sus papás estaban divorciados…— confesé, el aroma del saco gris del señor Takenouchi se intensificó._

—_No estamos divorciados, pequeña—, dijo rápidamente —pero hay separaciones más profundas que esos papeles._

—_¿Su separación es como este agujero negro? — me atreví a preguntar. En el fondo estaba interesadísima… algo en él, tal vez su voz o su edad, me atraían._

—_Sí. A veces ocurre así— no dijo nada más, entre la oscuridad se escaparon soplidos del viento y mi cabello fue a dar a sus manos, que lo tocaron brevemente, antes de acomodármelo detrás de la oreja._

_Ese movimiento, cuando sus manos tocaron mi lóbulo, me erizó la piel, y sin pensarlo mucho, lo retuve de la quijada y le di un beso._

_Sí… le di un beso a un hombre que me doblaba la edad; un beso a un hombre que era el padre de mi mejor amiga; un beso a un hombre que era el reflejo futuro del chico que me gustaba. Un beso de adulto, distinto a cualquier otro…_

_Un beso que me hizo un hoyo negro interno y que terminó con una separación llena de ansiedad._

_Me había respondido. Lo había incitado. Una vez separados nos miramos y supimos que sería un secreto, por eso nadie habló al respecto, ya habíamos dicho suficientes palabras._

_Me acurruqué en el saco, me volví a recargar en el hombro del adulto y me dormí._

_Cuando abrí los ojos estaba recostada en un sillón. Olía a tierra, a tierra del Digimundo._

—_¿Dónde estoy? — pregunté._

_Koushiro se asomó a mi rostro._

—_Pudimos recuperar los datos perdidos y programamos de nueva cuenta el cilindro digital que da energía a este edificio y los experimentos que hacemos con él._

_No entendí casi nada de lo que dijo. Me senté y abracé mi cuerpo, a mi lado estaba el saco del profesor Takenouchi. A unos cuantos pasos lo vi platicar con Sora. A mi alrededor estaban todos mis amigos, pero para mí, en esos momentos, sólo existía un beso perdido en un agujero negro, a mucha distancia de mí._

_Como un sueño, como un secreto._

* * *

Abro la puerta del vehículo último modelo de mi esposo y me subo a la autonave. Mi hijo mayor, Ben, refunfuña que quiere ir a casa a ver jugar con la consola. La pequeña Osen no dice nada, sólo aspira de su inhalador y se recarga en su hermano mayor, se ve adormilada.

Koushiro me mira dubitativo.

Sabe que guardo un secreto. A veces pienso sabe todos mis secretos y los calla; a veces pienso que no le importan porque no son verdades que lo comprometan… no obstante, cuando sus ojos negros y profundos me envuelven, me vuelvo a enamorar de él aunque no me ponga la atención que merezco.

Me acerco a su oído.

—Quiero que hagamos el amor…

—¿Esta noche? — pregunta él, mirando por el espejo retrovisor a nuestros ruidosos hijos.

—No, por siempre.— respondo con incongruencia.

Me acosté cuatro veces con Haruhiko Takenouchi. La primera vez fue cuando tenía 20 años y me lo encontré en el Museo Metropolitano de Nueva York. La segunda, tercera y cuarta vez fueron consecutivas a la primera.

Sin embargo, aunque sólo fue un beso, nos convertimos en amantes tres años antes, en un hoyo negro que está a mucha distancia de lo que ahora soy yo y lo que ahora es él… simplemente hay amores que se pierden en agujeros y hay otros que forman estrellas. _O eso creo._

* * *

_Notas_:

Debe ser uno de los fics más difíciles que he escrito en mi vida, ni siquiera sé si quedó bien, pero supongo que por eso tomé el reto, porque implicaba esfuerzo de mi parte.

La verdad es que bien pude escribir algo más sencillo, inclusive erótico o _angust_, pero creo que el verdadero reto –para mí- estaba en crear algo parecido a un vínculo entre los personajes principales. Al final resultó esto, no sé cómo clasificarlo y no sé si cumplí con los parámetros del reto… pero es lo que pude dar, jeje.

Supongo que no pude hacerlo demasiado cómico, simplemente no pude, a pesar de que adoro escribir comedia y me estoy re-conectando con el género, simplemente no pude… hay algo de romance, sí, pero un tipo de romance extraño, ¿cierto?

Este fic es la percepción de cómo vería yo este triángulo amoroso. La verdad, tuve que ver nuevamente el capi de 02 en donde sale Haruhiko Takenouchi para recordar cómo era él… me sorprendí al notar que era amable y curioso, seguramente los trabajos que hace con Koushiro sobre el Digimundo son de tinte etnográfico y eso me hace feliz porque yo estudio esas técnicas en mi _uni_… como sea, el personaje es interesante. Por otra parte usé de narradora a Mimi, no sé si fue lo correcto pero simplemente tuve que escribir bajo su _especie_ de perspectiva… a Koushiro lo delineé solamente, era el tercero en cuestión, pero me interesaba más el roce Takenouchi-Tachikawa.

Y bueno, hay un Sorato que no supimos si se separó o permaneció, eso es a gusto de los lectores.

¿Por qué pardiez inventé eso de los agujeros negros?... no tengo idea, debe ser que estoy loca y que en mi afán de hacer esto coherente me salió aún más incoherente.

**Sybilla's Song**, espero que la historia te haya gustado, es tu reto, por lo que si no te gusta, puedo rehacerlo o cambiarlo, porque de verdad no sé si está bien lo que salió o si era lo que tú esperabas… como te expliqué, me pareció muy difícil.

Esté bien o mal, te dedico el reto, gracias por permitirme tomarlo, me encantó escribirlo porque salí de la rutina y tuve que obedecer tiempos específicos.

Por el momento me despido dándoles las gracias por leer.

Espero me dejen un comentario para la retroalimentación.

Saludos,

CC.

_PD. Como es un fic futurista incluí a los niños Ishida (Mayumi y Kotaro) e Izumi (Osen y Ben). Utilicé los nombres de los personajes que uso en mi trilogía futurista._

_PD2. Me disculpo si hay errores, carezco de beta y no tengo tiempo para releer lo que escribo._


End file.
